Cásate conmigo, por favor?
by XSanversWES
Summary: Continuación del 2x22! ¿Qué pasaría después de que Alex le propone matrimonio a Maggie?


Maggie vio a Alex de pie en el balcón de la DEO, los codos apoyados en el muro, ahora destrozado por la invasión, hablando con Kara, así que decidió esperar a que ellas terminen con su charla, para después acercarse a su novia.

Ni siquiera podía imaginar por lo que Kara estaba pasando, la decisión que tuvo que tomar no fue fácil, sólo la idea de perder Alex, como Kara perdió a Mon-El, hacía que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas.

Cuando ve que Kara se va, empieza a caminar hacia Alex. La ultima demasiado distraída como para notar que Maggie estaba detrás de ella. Maggie envuelve a Alex en sus brazos, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro izquierdo de Alex, poniéndose un poco de puntillas para poder llegar cómodamente. Alex se relaja visiblemente al sentir a su novia abrazándola, cerrando los ojos por un momento, pensando en lo que Kara le acababa de decir _"solo… nunca la dejes ir_ " y ella nunca quiere dejar ir a Maggie. La vida es demasiado corta, ¿verdad?

"Estará bien" susurra Maggie, su boca contra el hombro de Alex.

"Eso espero" porque lo hace, porque no puede imaginar su vida sin Maggie en ella, y Kara se debe de sentir impotente, como que su mundo se desmorona y no puede hacer nada para detenerlo.

"Hey" dice Maggie mientras hace que Alex se dé la vuelta, para poder mirar a los ojos a su novia, agarrándola por los brazos suavemente "Conozco a las chicas Danvers, no son fáciles de-"

"Cásate conmigo" Alex dice rápidamente.

Maggie se congela en medio de la frase, tratando de creer lo que acaba de oír.

Ha sido un día largo, maldita sea, ha sido una semana larga, tal vez oyó mal. No puede ser verdad, ¿cierto?

"¿Lo qué?" pregunta Maggie.

"Es en serio, cásate conmigo" dice Alex con más confianza esta vez, mirando a Maggie a los ojos, expresando mediante ellos todo lo que tiene para decirle a su novia (o prometida, si todo sale como Alex lo planea).

"¿Por favor?" dice casi en un susurro, esperando que Maggie diga que sí, porque ella quiere todas las primeras veces con ella, porque Alex la quiere para siempre.

Permanecen en silencio, Alex esperando a que Maggie responda. Maggie todavía tratando de procesarlo, y Alex se da cuenta que lo hace cuando una sonrisa y los hoyuelos (esos malditos hoyuelos) aparecen. Alex cree saber la respuesta, pero todavía necesita oírlo de la boca de Maggie, necesita estar segura. Porque conoce a su novia, sabe que necesita tiempo para procesar cosas.

Lo que Alex no sabe, es que Maggie quiere que Alex sea su esposa desde hace un par de meses. Desde que se dio cuenta de que Alex podría haber muerto y ella no hubiese tenido la oportunidad de ni siquiera decirle "Te amo". Pero no dijo nada porque pensó que era demasiado pronto, demasiado rápido y no quería asustar a Alex.

Antes de que ella tenga la oportunidad de darle una respuesta, Alex comienza a divagar.

"Sé que no tengo un anillo, ni siquiera sé si tengo que comprar dos anillos" dice con una risita nerviosa "pero además de todo eso, Kara dijo algo que se quedó conmigo y… creo que lo que quiero decir es que ambas tenemos trabajos peligrosos y estamos expuestas todos los días y hoy más que nunca, casi perdimos el mundo por amor de dios, y no quiero irme sin antes verte con un vestido blanco caminando hacia mí, o yo caminando hacia ti con un traje o lo que sea, pensándolo bien, tampoco sé cómo funciona eso. Tenemos que usar un vestido o-"

"Sí" Maggie dice y Alex deja de hablar, mirándola sorprendida.

"¿Sí?" pregunta, porque no puede creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

Maggie toma el rostro de Alex entre sus manos, secando las lágrimas de Alex con sus pulgares. Alex pone sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, tirando de Maggie más cerca, besándola suavemente, con todo su amor. Maggie profundiza el beso, pasando sus manos por el cabello de la otra mujer. Alex pasea sus manos de arriba a abajo por la espalda de la detective, acercándola aún más a ella, si es posible. Maggie se aleja un poco, ambas agitadas por la falta de oxígeno, y descansando su frente contra la de Alex.

'' ¿Alex?''

''Mmm''

''Llévame a casa'' 


End file.
